Jealous
by summerparadox
Summary: Karena cinta tidak harus ditunjukkan lewat kata-kata. LeoN/Neo couple. VIXX.
**Jealous
**

.

.

.

 **Edelweise  
**

.

.

.

 **VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hurt, Drama, Romance  
**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC, Typo(s). Plotless** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leo-N/Taekwoon-Hakyeon  
**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

* * *

Leo dan Hakyeon sepasang kekasih. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun. Hakyeon sangat mencintainya meskipun Leo sangat cuek bahkan terkesan tidak perduli kepadanya. Leo adalah tipe orang yang jarang mengekspresikan perasaannya. Senang, sedih, marah, wajahnya tetap sama saja. Datar.

Akhir-akhir ini Hakyeon merasa gelisah. Salah satu gadis di kampusnya sepertinya menyukai kekasihnya. Parahnya, gadis itu adalah orang yang sangat genit—menurut Hakyeon. Sojin. Itu adalah nama gadis genit itu. Sumpah demi apapun Hakyeon pernah nyaris muntah saat ia mendengar Sojin memanggil salah satu nama pria di kelasnya.

"Leo..." Hakyeon berucap manja.

"Hn?" Leo hanya bergumam.

"Apa kau mengenal Sojin?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi dia bilang kalian dekat!" Hakyeon menaikkan nada bicaranya satu oktaf pertanda ia sebal.

"Kau lebih percaya dia?" Leo mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan kekasih manisnya ini.

"Tidak sih. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini kalian sangat dekat," ucap Hakyeon sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingat momen kedekatan Sojin dan Leo.

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya. Dia hanya meminta bantuan kepadaku. Itu pun tidak sesering yang kau pikirkan," Leo menjelaskan kepada Hakyeon sambil mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Tapi intensitasnya meminta bantuan sangat besar. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan, Leo. Kau tidak merasakannya sih," Hakyeon bena-benar kesal dengan Leo.

Leo menghembuskan napas berat. Ia sudah tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Hakyeon tentang hubungannya dengan Sojin.

...

Hakyeon gelisah bukan tanpa alasan. Pasalnya, ia benar-benar takut Leo berpaling darinya. Kalau diingat-ingat, hubungan mereka bisa terjalin itu karena dirinya yang menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu. Ia juga yang gencar-gencarnya mengejar Leo. Seolah Leo adalah orang yang yang benar-benar ia sukai. Seolah Leo adalah cinta terakhirnya.

Ia sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaan Leo yang sebenarnya. Leo tidak pernah mengucap kata cinta kepadanya. Di saat ia dengan heboh mengucapkan kalimat cinta kepada Leo, Leo tidak pernah membalas kalimatnya. Bukan salahnya 'kan jika saat ini ia mulai meragu.

Hakyeon berjalan tergesa di lobi kampus. Mata kuliah jam pertama adalah kalkulus. Dan hari ini ada ujian.

"Hakyeon, apa kau tahu gosip terpanas hari ini?" ucap Ken sambil merangkul pundak Hakyeon.

"Gosip apa, Ken?" Hakyeon bertanya datar sambil membolak-balik catatannya.

"Ini tentang kekasihmu loh."

"Ada apa dengan kekasihku?" Hakyeon kebingungan namun masih membaca catatannya.

"Kekasihmu dikabarkan sedang dekat dengan Sojin. Bahkan aku tadi melihat Sojin menggandeng tangan kekasihmu loh."

Hakyeon terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari catatan dan menatap mata Ken mencari kebohongan. Namun, ia tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata Ken.

"Benarkah?" ucap Hakyeon lemas.

Ken mengangguk, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Leo. Aku hanya memberi tahu," ucap Ken dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih Ken," Hakyeon mencoba tersenyum.

...

Sekarang pukul satu siang. Semua mahasiswa sedang berkumpul di aula kampus karena hari ini adalah hari olahraga. Kampus mengadakan tanding antar jurusan. Hakyeon mengikuti pertandingan basket mewakili jurusannya. Sedangkan Leo mengikuti pertandingan sepakbola.

"Team basket Hyuk menang," ucap Hakyeon sambil melihat bagan pertandingan bersama Ken.

"Itu artinya Team Hyuk akan menjadi lawan kita," Ken berucap penuh semangat.

"Yo!" Ravi menyapa mereka berdua. Di sampingnya ada Leo.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menang?" Leo bertanya.

"Ya. Pertandingan ke dua kami akan segera dimulai. Jadi kami akan pergi dulu," ucap Hakyeon berusaha menghindar dari Leo.

"Siapa lawan kalian selanjutnya?" tanya Ravi.

"Team basket Hyuk. Jika kami menang kami akan menjadi lawan Hongbin," Ken menimpali.

"Kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!" Hakyeon menarik Ken pergi.

Leo bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya. Ia seolah menghindarinya. Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman karena dia tidak tahu apa salahnya.

Saat Leo sedang berjalan di koridor, ia melihat kekasihnya tengah berjalan sendirian.

"Hakyeon," Leo memanggilnya. Ia dapat melihat tubuh Hakyeon sedikit berjengit.

Hakyeon berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," ucap Leo pelan.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya nanti saja? Aku ada sedikit urusan," saat Hakyeon ingin melangkah, Leo telah menariknya terlebih dahulu. Ia mengacak rambut Hakyeon.

"Rambutmu halus," Leo berucap lirih.

"Lepaskan aku, Leo," Hakyeon bergerak mencoba melepaskan tangan Leo dari kepalanya.

Leo melepaskan Hakyeon, "Saat pulang nanti, tunggu aku."

...

Ravi dan Leo berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin. Mereka berdua benar-benar kelelahan karena pertandingan tadi.

"Aku mau membeli minum dulu," ucap Leo sambil menunjuk mesin pendingin minuman.

"Oke, aku duluan."

Leo menghampiri mesin pendingin minuman dan memilih teh oolong.

"Waa, aku menemukanmu, Leo~" ucap seseorang sambil merangkul bahunya.

"Sojin?" Leo berucap bingung.

"Sejak tadi aku mencarimu loh," ucap Sojin riang.

Leo mengabaikannya. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil teh oolong yang tadi dipesannya.

"Kakimu kenapa?" Leo melihat kaki Sojin yang terbalut perban berwarna putih.

"Kakiku terkilir di pertandingan sebelumnya. Karena itu aku tidak ikut pertandingan selanjutnya," Sojin berucap manja.

Leo meminum tehnya sambil mendengarkan cerita Sojin. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat mendengarkan sih.

"Pasti sakit," ucap Leo datar.

"Hei, Leo~" Sojin menarik Leo menuju tangga lantai dua.

"Ada apa? Aku harus ke lapangan sepakbola," ucap Leo sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari pelukan Sojin.

"Ayo duduk di sini," Sojin mendudukan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ha? Apa kakimu sakit?" Leo ikut duduk dan bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Benar, sakit sekali. Karena itu, aku senggang. Ayo bermain~" ucap Sojin sambil duduk di pangkuan Leo.

"Main?" Leo benar-benar bingung. Dia memikirkan apa maksud dari kata 'main' yang keluar dari bibir Sojin.

Sojin memeluk leher Leo erat. Ia tersenyum di lekukan leher Leo.

Sojin yang merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Leo akhirnya menatap Leo.

"Taruh tanganmu di sini," ucap Sojin sambil mengarahkan tangan Leo ke pinggangnya.

"Kau pasti suka berciuman 'kan?" tanya Sojin menggoda.

Tepat saat Sojin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hakyeon dan Ken lewat. Mereka berdua berhenti. Hakyeon menatap datar Leo dan Sojin.

Leo sangat kaget melihat Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon..." ucap Leo lirih.

"Kita ketahuan~" lagi-lagi Sojin berucap dengan nada manjanya.

Lantas, Hakyeon dan Ken meninggalkan mereka berdua.

...

Leo ingin mati saat ini juga. Demi apa Hakyeon melihatnya sedang berduaan dengan Sojin. Sebenarnya bukan salahnya sih. Sojin yang menariknya dan itu bukan atas keinginannya. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Ravi kalau Sojin adalah gadis yang suka menggoda pria yang mempunyai kekasih. Bodohnya dirinya tidak menggubris perkataan Ravi.

Leo mencari Hakyeon guna menjelaskan masalah ini. Ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Hakyeon harus berakhir di tengah jalan hanya karena gadis yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah ia sukai.

"Apa kau melihat Hakyeon?" Leo bertanya dengan Ken.

"Kau ingin membuatnya menangis lagi ya?" tanya Ken curiga.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf."

"Oh baguslah. Dia ada di taman fakultas kedokteran. Jangan membuatnya menangis! Awas saja kau," Ken mengancam Leo.

Leo menuju taman fakultas kedokteran. Taman ini sepi. Pantas saja Hakyeon memilih tempat ini untuk menyendiri. Leo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kekasih manisnya.

Ketemu. Hakyeon sedang duduk di bawah pohon _maple_.

Leo berjalan menghampiri Hakyeon tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun.

"Hakyeon," lagi-lagi Leo berucap lirih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Leo."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Leo. Kau berselingkuh dengan Sojin. Itu faktanya."

"Aku tidak berselingkuh."

"Jika kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk membuatku senang, jangan pernah mengatakannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan hatiku yang hancur saat ini. Aku masih mampu memperbaikinya pelan-pelan," Hakyeon menatap Leo. Kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca.

Leo benar-benar merasa seperti bajingan karena telah membuat kekasihnya menangis.

"Demi tuhan, Hakyeon, aku tidak berselingkuh dengannya," Hakyeon menarik tubuh Hakyeon menhadapnya. Leo mencoba meyakinkan Hakyeon.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi ia ada di pangkuanmu, Leo. Bahkan tanganmu ada di pinggangnya. Kalian sangat dekat!" air mata Hakyeon mengalir.

Leo menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Hakyeon, kau bisa bertanya kepada Ravi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyukai Sojin."

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mencintaiku, Leo," Hakyeon semakin menangis.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang bilang aku tidak mencintaimu?" ucap Leo panik.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' selalu aku yang mengatakannya. Dan kau tidak pernah membalasnya,"

Leo menghela napas berat, " Besok tunggu aku di taman ini pukul sepuluh pagi," Leo mengecup bibir Hakyeon sekilas, kemudian pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

...

Hakyeon benar-benar datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan Leo kemarin. Taman fakultas kedokteran. Pukul sepuluh.

Sebut saja Hakyeon bodoh karena masih mau datang saat jelas-jelas Leo membuatnya kecewa. Tapi, jujur saja Hakyeon penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Leo. Di sisi lain ia juga takut. Takut jika Leo memutuskannya. Jadi, diam-diam ia mulai mempersiapkan hatinya. Kalau-kalau Leo mengajaknya putus.

Seseorang menutup matanya menggunakan kain yang diikat di kepalanya. Sungguh. Orang iseng mana yang berani-beraninya mengerjainya.

"Ya! Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah, Hakyeon."

Itu suara Leo, Hakyeon bermonolog dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Leo?"

"Kau cerewet sekali," Leo berdecak sebal.

Leo memberi Hakyeon sebuah buket bunga ukuran sedang. Kemudian, Leo membuka penutup mata Hakyeon.

Hakyeon terkejut. Ia mendapat buket bunga berwarna merah. iseng, ia pun menghitungnya. Limapuluh tangkai.

"Satu tangkai bunga mawar merah memiliki arti aku mencintaimu. Aku memberikanmu limapuluh tangkai. Itu artinya cintaku padamu tidak terbatas."

Kedua bola mata Hakyeon membulat. Apakah benar artinya seperti itu?

Kemudian, Leo memberikan Hakyeon setangkai mawar berwana merah muda.

"Setangkai mawar berwarna merah muda, itu artinya aku bersyukur memilikimu."

Lagi-lagi Hakyeon menganga dengan bunga dan penjelasan dari Leo. Leo kembali menyodorkan setangkai mawar. Kali ini berwarna biru muda.

"Setangkai mawar berwarna biru muda. Itu artinya memilikimu seperti mimpi bagiku."

Leo menyerahkan bunga terakhir, "Tulip putih. Artinya, aku minta maaf."

Leo menatap ke dua mata Hakyeon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau sudah tahu pesan dari semua bunga yang aku berikan kepadamu. Dan lagi, aku memberi mawar dengan kelopak yang mekar penuh. Itu berarti cintaku abadi. Aku juga memberimu tulip putih sebagai lambang permintaan maaf. Jadi Cha Hakyeon, apakah kau masih meragukan rasa cintaku kepadamu? Apakah kau masih ingin mengatakan aku selingkuh dengan Sojin?"

Hakyeon menggeleng, air matanya sudah menggenang di sudut matanya. Ia akan menangis.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' karena aku bukan orang yang suka bertindak dengan kata-kata. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengusap kepalamu, atau mengacak rambutmu. Maaf jika itu membuatmu salah paham," Leo berucap lirih.

"Ya! Ini benar-benar tidak seperti Leo yang biasanya. Aku benar-benar terharu," ucap Hakyeon sambil mengusap matanya yang berlinang air mata.

"Apa kau memaafkan aku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

.

.

.

Mungkin Hakyeon terlihat bodoh karena mau memaafkan Leo dengan mudahnya. Tapi, Hakyeon mengerti Leo. Leo yang tidak mudah mengekpresikan semuanya dengan kata-kata. Dan juga, Hakyeon yakin kalau Leo tidak berbohong soal ia tidak menyukai Sojin. Karena ia sudah menanyakannya pada Ravi semalam.

Jadi, cinta tidak harus ditunjukkan lewat kata-kata 'kan?

* * *

a/n : hai! ini story ketiga saya di pairing ini yaaaa. huwaaaaa lagi-lagi ceritanya absurd. maafkan sayaaaa :" btw saya sengaja pake nama panggung Leo. habisnya kalo Taewkoon kepanjangan :" waktu saya pengen nulis nama panggung N saya malah mikir kependekan. jadilah campur2 gini :" maafin saya yaa :" saya minta maaf kalo fanfict saya penuh akan deskripsi dan terkesan membosankan. inilah gaya penulisan saya :"

jangan bash Sojin yaaa, dia gak salah apa-apa kook :" dia hanya pemeran wanita yang saya jadikan karakter antagonis sementara :"

btw lagi, saya patah hati abis liat youtube update-an real vixx yang dynamite moment :'( di sana leo ngelakuin adegan lovey-dovey dengan ken. dan saya sedih :"

akhir kata, review please~

 **Thanks to :**

aiiuukirei, Kirana Anna, Kacang Merah, HMYgrey, Hakyeon Jung, Leesisjinka, 08052016 closed, Guest1, Lylia00, Gues2, maya han, , Bbangssang, LayChen Love Love, mysuga, vhy46, Lee'90, Kim Eun Seob, yeonnn


End file.
